Pleading
by Artemis Nox
Summary: It has been months since she realized it, but Temari cannot accept the fact that he will never love her. Her only wish is for her to be with him; why must she keep being denied the one thing that keeps her alive? Final installment to Longing Trilogy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or any of its associations. Nor do I own the italicized song lyrics. **

_

* * *

_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

_I can be_

_All you need_

Why could he not see it? Why was he not able to realize it? Temari was that one that loved him, and no one else would ever love him that she did. She was the one that cared. She was the one would nurture him. She was the one that would go to the end of the earth for him! No one else would. She was the one…. She was the one for him. But why did he not see it? How could he not see it? She did all she could to make it so obvious, to bring it to his attention. How could he not know? The salty tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she resisted the urge to pull out her hair in frustration. She was the one for him, but he refused to acknowledge it.

_Won't you please_

_Stay with me?_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

She needed him. She needed him around to think clearly. She needed him around to even think about eating. She needed him around to breathe. She needed him around to _live_. But since she could not have him, she had no desire to live. Even though all she wanted was for him to be by her side, she let him walk away in hopes of meeting her end. He would not be hers and she had accepted it. But without him, she was dead. She wanted to escape from the sadness, escape from the pain. But he would always come to her just as she was about to cross the border into the next life. And with his presence came enough energy to keep her alive just until the next time he visited. Despite her determination to put him from her mind, Temari never stopped loving him and she would always recover when he was around. Oh, how she relished the moments she had with him! Then he would leave. And Temari would wither. But he would return. He would come just before she would be able to at last be free, as if it were his only wish to keep her chained in the hell called "life." The endless cycle continued on.

_Apologies,_

_Might-have-been's _

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

She would have to give up on him. There was no way they could be together, and she had to come to terms with that. She had to realize that no matter how much she begged, no matter how much she cried, he would not come to her. He was not interested in her in the slightest. She had to stop. Her want for him, her desire for him, her love for him was killing her. It would be stupid of her to continue on the way she was now. She knew it was, and she wanted to stop. So why was it that she could not? Why could she not forget him? Why could she not get rid of her feelings for him? Why could nothing be easy for her? If only he would love her. Why could he not just love her? It was all she wanted from life. It was the only thing she would ever need. His love. And one day she decided to tell him that. His face went white, and his body froze up as soon as the words left her desperate mouth. "I love you." He had no idea she felt that way, he told her. He was so sorry, he said to her. He could not return her feelings; he broke her heart even further with his words. _Just take me_, she wanted to say. _Please, just take me. I need you so much. _But the words never left her mouth. He left her once more, but Temari knew that he would come back eventually. Even if it was only for the smallest bit of time. She would have wait until then. She would have to keep herself composed. She would have to live out the rest of her life, longing for what she could not have. But she could no longer show it. It was for the sake of the little dignity she had left that she would have to suppress her feelings one more. She would love him from afar and only plead within the safety of her mind for her love to be returned with his own. But she knew deep down inside that it was impossible. Her heart, mind, entire being was damaged by his rejection. She was not sure how much longer she would remain sane; she was not sure how much longer she had until her desire for him drove her mad.

_Can't erase_

_What I feel_

_Malchik Gay, Gay_

_Malchik Gay_


End file.
